Magic 8 Ball
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Kaorin lets an object decide her romantic interests


**Hi all, the inspiration for this quick one shot came to me while I was reviewing "Ragnarok: Sword Of Legends" By Iceman X**.** So IcemanX this one is for you.**

**Azumanga Daioh Is Not Mine It Belongs To Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Magic 8 Ball**

**By Anime Rebirth**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaorin just stared at the small round object on her desk. She had bought it yesterday from a street vendor on the way home. She still didn't understand why, but something compelled her to do so.

Kagura walked up to her. "Oi Kaorin, whatcha' got there?" She asked her.

"It's a Magic 8 ball." Kaorin responded. "You ask it a yes or no question and then you turn it over to reveal it's answer."

Kagura just scratched her head. "Never heard of it." she answered. "So what did you ask it?"

"Nothing yet." Kaorin responded. "I had one question in mind, but I'm to nervous to ask it."

"Come on, just ask it, what harm could it do?" Kagura insisted.

Kaorin just stared at the athletic girl. "Um, you ask it a question then." Kaorin responded.

"All right I will." Kagura said as she grabbed the ball. "Why do we exist?" she asked.

"THAT'S NOT A YES OR NO QUESTION!!!!!" Kaorin screamed, which caused everyone in the classroom to stare at her. "Give me that." Kaorin said as she snatched the 8 ball away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch, Kaorin was on the roof still staring at the 8 ball. "Come on Kaorin just ask it already." she thought.

She held the 8 ball tightly and then asked that fateful question. "Will Sakaki and I ever be together." She shook the ball and turned it over……

"**CANNOT PREDICT NOW…." **was the answer revealed.

"Maybe I didn't concentrate enough." she thought as she held it even tighter. "Will Sakaki and I ever be together?"

Once again she shook the ball and turned it over……

"**REPLY HAZY, TRY AGAIN……."**

Kaorin started to get annoyed. "I SAID WILL SAKAKI AND I EVER BE TOGETHER!!!" She screamed as she shook the 8 ball furiously.

"**BETTER NOT TELL YOU NOW……"**

Kaorin was starting to lose her patience. "I wasted my money on this thing." she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Kagura ran up to Kaorin. "Oi Kaorin, did it answer your question?" she asked.

Kaorin just sighed. "This thing is worthless, it didn't give me a straight answer." She responded.

"I guess it's for the best." Kagura replied. "Letting an object like that make your decisions pretty much takes the fun out of life."

Kaorin just stood there and gave Kagura a surprised look. "Wow Kagura, that was, so unlike you." she replied.

"Well, I guess cause I was watching a lot of talk shows and sometimes the topics on them seem so interesting." Kagura answered which caused Kaorin to sweat drop.

"I should've know." Kaorin thought.

"So what are you gonna do with that 8 ball then." Kagura asked.

"I guess you can have it, I really have no more use for it." Kaorin answered.

"Really?" she said as she quickly grabbed it. "So I just ask it a question right?"

"A yes or no question." Kaorin reminded her.

"Right." Kagura said as she sighed. "Will I ever find the person of my dreams." Kagura asked the 8 ball.

Kagura shook the ball and turned it over.

"**IT IS CERTAIN……." **was the response it showed.

"Heh, how about that." Kagura said.

"It's a good thing your not gonna let that thing decide you future right?" Kaorin smirked.

"Uh, yeah." Kagura said as she gave a goofy smile. "Well I gotta get home now before my dad starts to worry." she responded.

"Yeah, I gotta get home, my mom can be such a worrywart sometimes." Kaorin answered.

They both stared at the 8 ball.

"So." Kaorin said.

"So." Kagura also said.

"Can I just use it one more time." Kaorin asked.

"Uh sure." Kagura responded as she gave Kaorin the 8 ball.

Kaorin just thought the question in her head. "Is Sakaki the one for me?" she shook the ball and turned it over.

"**VERY DOUBTFUL…." **Kaorin just kept staring at the answer. She stared at Kagura for a second and then asked it one final question. "Is there someone out there for me." she asked out loud.

"**YES DEFINITELY…."**

Kagura Just kept staring at Kaorin. "So I guess there is someone out there for you then huh?" she asked.

Kaorin just kept staring at the 8 ball. "Probably." she said softly. "Um Kagura, do you like… want to get together sometime?"

Kagura just smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well how about tomorrow, it is Saturday?" Kaorin asked.

"Saturday sounds fine." Kagura responded. "How about we meet at the park like around… 9 AM?" she asked.

"It's a date." Kaorin responded which caused both of them to blush.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow then." Kagura asked.

The two girls each started to go to their perspective homes.

And on the ground, the 8 ball was left there, waiting for whoever found it to ask it it's own questions….

**THAT'S THE END!!!!**

**Hah I bet you didn't see that coming huh. Especially coming from someone who always seems to pair up Sakaki and Kaorin. Well I thought I'd try something different for a change, I hope I didn't disappoint some of you Kaorin/Sakaki fans. Okay until then, take care……AR**

'**TILL NEXT TIME**

**Quick Note: That question that Kagura asked… "Why Do we Exist?" was a reference to another fic of mine titled well… "Why Do We Exist?" lol **


End file.
